List of Characters
This is a list of characters for Sweet & Classy. List Main Cast *'Honey Melrose/Bella Menelli '''is a sweetheart with 2 personalities. Honey is a sweet and girly popstar who loves lace, bows, teddy bears, soft things, sweets and the color pink, while Bella is a classy, sophisticated supermodel who models for elite companies and designers. She also has a friendship group called The Entourage. She is the protagonist of the series. *'Nichole Gaynes is Honey/Bella's best friend and personal assistant. Nichole is a pastel goth and is very friendly and ambitious but a little ditzy and shy. She is always there for Honey/Bella when they are in a serious situation. She also likes to read, work out, write and paint. *Janell Benachi is Honey's biggest fan who later becomes a member of The Entourage. Janell always listens to Honey's songs and has a vast knowledge of her. She is cheerful and smiles everyday, unless the day turns out to be bad for her. *Gia Henderson is Honey/Bella's agent. She is said to have a signature lip color and perfume every week. Gia prefers to use flirty color lipstick and fruit-flavored perfume. She also loves traveling, giving Honey inspiration for some of her songs. *Frida Elcapedo is Honey/Bella's manager. She is very romantic, good-looking and stylish, and tends to wear red lipstick everyday. Frida is also rich (her parents own a flamenco school) and conceited, but is still friendly and kind. *Allen Cavanaugh' is an energetic and upbeat girl who helped Honey create her blog, Honey's Sweet Spill. Before joining The Entourage, Allen was the school blogger in her old school, and has a very short temper; she tells off people easily. *'Stacy Benex is a skilled acoustic player who helps Honey create acoustic songs since the latter doesn't know how to play guitar. Stacy has an older sister named Gionnet, who is a skilled rapper. She is also the smartest member of The Entourage. *Minnie Smitt is the most creative member of the Entourage, and a bubbly girl who loves pastels and helping Honey/Bella with her collages. Minnie has a younger twin sister named Mitch, and has a much softer voice and wavier hair than her. *Janny Nielsen is a SEA student who is outgoing yet shy. Janny is classmates with Nichole, and is also a fan of Honey's. She thinks she is an oddball because she is not rich unlike most students, until her family wins the lottery and owns a froyo business. *Appoline Weiltz is a posh, sophisticated and chic French newcomer student whose parents own a chain of coffeehouses. Appoline is a Melrosie and is sharing private lessons with Honey, and in turn, joins the Entourage. She is good friends with Jordan and Marivette. Recurring Cast *Maja Jenner is one of Janny's only friends before the Entourage arrived. Maja is the dreamy heiress of Lace Candy and was already in great terms with Honey/Bella before she joined SEA. Later, Maja joins her and Appoline in taking private lessons. *Maika de Silva' is one of Janny's close and only friends before the Entourage arrived. Maika's grandfather owns a trading business and with Gia, she becomes a waitress for Janny's new froyo business, Cream Sip Froyo. She is a pure Filipino. *'Audine Williams' is the former head cheerleader of the SEA Perfect Pussies (the cheer squad). She gave up the position to Honey when she joined, because she (Audine) is a Melrosie. Audine is quite snobby but later becomes kinder. *'Mumphford and Pendleton are two old men who serve as Honey/Bella's personal butlers. Mumphford is actually Honey/Bella's grandfather and very upbeat. Pendleton is his close friend and sophisticated like Bella. They act as guardians to Honey/Bella. *Bobbi James is one of Honey/Bella's 3 assistants (with Clancy and Nichole) and also openly gay. Bobbi dresses up in a feminine manner, and is close friends with Honey, Janell and Minnie. Despite his homosexuality, Bobbi has feelings for Janell. *Victor Williamson is the preppy son of the owner of the recording company Honey signed to. Victor is also her boyfriend and he usually gives her gifts every 5 days. He has 2 sisters who studies at SEA. He is the most popular student in MBH. *Iris Malone is a ditzy cheerleader who always greets everyone with a smile. She is close friends with Maja and Audine, and is also a Melrosie. Iris' parents own a luxury convertible company, that's why she has her own signature car. *Jordan Wong is one of Bella's model friends. Jordan was signed to The Signature Modeling Agency with Bella, Frida and Edith. She knows Bella is her favorite popstar Honey, and is a skilled violinist. Jordan is pure Chinese. *Tiffany Birchek is the stuck-up only child Royal Council member and 8th grade representative. Tiffany's parents own a jewelry company named B Jeweled, one of Bella's endorsment companies. She is one of Janny's friends and a Melrosie. *Kyrina Sullivan is the president of the Royal Council and the only 4th year student to be friends with Janny. Kyrina is a huge fan of Honey and is very close with Janell. She is the compassionate and kindest of the snobby RC. *Edith Schambeck is one of Bella's model friends. Edith is a Hungarian TSMM model who transferred to SEA alongside Jordan, Bella and Frida. She is a Melrosie and a Math expert, making her the new president of the Mathlites. *Noelle Williamson is Victor's younger sister and the 8th grade representative of the Meadow Swings. Noelle practices singing everyday and was born on Christmas Eve. She is one of the SEA Melrosies and her lucky number is 8. *Vix Williamson is Victor's youngest sister. Vix works for Silver Snapper Studios and usually films Honey/Bella around the campus. She is a Melrosie and a member of the filmmakers club. Her real name is Victoria. *Clancy Barceles ' is Bobbi and Victor's close friend and one of Honey's assistants. He has a crush on Stacy, but he then realized that Gia has feelings for him, and she is his true love interest. He studies at the same school as Victor. *'Marivette Rodriguez ' is a posh student in SEA and a close friend to Honey. Marivette is the girlier one to her twin sister Marivic, and is a Melrosie. She is good friends with Appoline. She is also a member of the Royal Council with Tiffany. *'Nancy McGonagall is a cheerleader who was once rejected by Audine because her moves are too energetic. Though the cheer squad (even Audine) liked her creative routine, Nancy was recruited and becomes the new cheer choreographer. *Padma Dupal is an Indian student who loves to paint and design. She is good friends with Nichole and Minnie. Padma is the energetic older sister to 3 and her family owns an Indian sari company. She usually wears a scarf and bindi. Antagonists *Meg Charlton is the heiress of Lace Candy's sister company, Peachy Teens. She is great enemies with Honey/Bella, The Entourage, Janny and mostly Maja. Meg is a cheerleader and a former Melrosie until Honey sided with Janny. *Anika "LaMaleen" Higgins is a rap star who's rivals with Honey in the music biz. Despite her groovy African-American like name, LaMaleen is white and she hates studying at SEA because it's for "rich girly girls". She is friends with Bella's rival Shiara. *Shiara Cruz is Bella's full-time model rival who works at whatever Bella's endorsment companies rival. Shiara doesn't study at SEA like LaMaleen, and they are quite good friends. Meg despises Shiara because of her attitude. SEA Students *Melissa Cadington is Janell's former mean girl enemy back in Oregon. Melissa is the daughter of a supermarket executive. She is a Melrosie, and transferred to SEA so she can be closer to Janell after hearing Honey is with her. *Naree Delgado is a Hispanic student whose real name is "Ana Renee". Naree is usually teased by Meg and some students because she has vitiligo on her face, therefore giving her the nickname "Cow Face". Nonetheless, she is a Melrosie. *Sarika Zumad is a Muslim Melrosie whose parents own a restaurant chain called "Zumad Zing". Sarika loves to care about environment and peace. She always wears a hijab but still wears the standard SEA uniform. She is friends with Janny. *Connie Anselfield is a cheerleader obsessed with politics and law. Connie is one of the Melrosies and once ran for Royal Council elections, but lost to her close friends Tiffany and Marivette. She is also close with Amy, who helped her deliver her child. *Ikumi Johanssen is a Japanese student whose beautiful florist mom married a rich American. Ikumi loves to care for the school garden and create bonsais. She is not an obsessive Melrosie, but they are great friends. Her middle name is Shozuu. *April Pressman is Janell's best friend back at Oregon. April moved to SEA because she knew Janell will study there, and also to improve her grades. She is a Melrosie as well, and likes reading and watching documentaries about nature. *Misty Whitell is a good friend of the Entourage studying in SEA. Misty is born an albino, but she was still popular because she made a sculpture of the school founder made out of lipstick. She hates getting her nails dirty and bugs. *Alicia Carson is the blind lead singer of the jazz band Beyond Bayonet, whom Honey collaborated with. Alicia is closer with Bella than Honey because she works for Elite Eye. She is also a vegetarian, and needs help doing hobbies. *Tatiana Fajadova is Bella and Jordan's close friend from TSMM. Tatiana, other than the Entourage, knew the most about Honey and Bella being the same person, because she is a Melrosie. She joined SEA to build more friendships. *Dinah Willis was Meg's former best friend until she betrayed her for stuffing her lunch with live anchovies. Dinah is close friends with Honey and is a member of the school newspaper team. She loves to travel like Gia and write like Nichole. *Mitch Smitt is Minnie's twin sister. Mitch is quiet and gentle, but very giggly and a Melrosie. She is very close with Jordan and Tatiana. She has straighter hair and a more playful voice than Minnie. Mitch is younger than Minnie by 2 minutes. MBH Students *MJ Harris' is Victor and Clancy's best friend who has a crush on Honey, though the latter doesn't return the favor. MJ is still friends with Honey and is currently dating Tiffany. He is one of the many boys Frida charmed. *'Jared Sullivan '''is Kyrina's younger brother who's one of Victor's close friends. Jared is Frida's current boyfriend and is one of the MBH Melrosers. He, like Victor, is a preppy student who wears designer clothes.